Uncle Spence
by Anna J. Perley
Summary: Cute and funny drabbles of when Spencer babysits his godson Henry, Hotch's son Jack, or both. ***Am taking suggestions or ideas for next chapters. Please leave them in the reviews!
1. Spencer's Spaghetti

*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the quotes and products used in this story, let alone the show "Criminal Minds". All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"Bad dinners go hand in hand with total depravity, while a man properly fed is already half-saved." - Anonymous_

 _Part One_

JJ and Will welcomed Spencer as he stepped through their door and into their home, a bag full of educational books, treats, and pretty much anything he found child-appropriate to play with in his home.

JJ had asked him to babysit her 8 year old son Henry, Spencer's godson, the previous day before. She had stated that she and Will hadn't had a night out in such a long time due to both of their heavy work schedules, and Spencer gladly said he'd help. He always loved spending time with his godson and Hotch's son Jack when he could.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to babysit Henry tonight, Spence. You have no idea how much Will and I need this night out." JJ said sweetly, gathering her stuff before walking towards the door.

Spencer shook his head lightly. "No, no. Thank you for asking me to babysit Henry. You know how much I love spending time with him and Jack whenever I can. It wouldn't matter anyways. I don't exactly have anything better to do at home."

JJ laughed softly and nodded her head as she and Will stood by the door. "Henry! Uncle Spence is here!" She called.

Spencer heard Henry's loud footsteps as he ran excitedly through the hall and down the stairs. Once Henry had finally made it down to the first floor, he ran to Spencer and gave him a hug. "Hey there, bud. You're getting big, aren't you?"

"Uncle Spence!" Henry whined "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm eight now. I'm a big boy!" he said, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're right, you're right. Sorry Henry." Spencer said as he ruffled his godson's hair.

Jennifer and Will chuckled lightly to themselves, both of them moving towards their son to give him a hug and a kiss before they left. "Be good for Uncle Spence, okay Henry." JJ called as she stepped outside.

"Okay Mommy!"

She smiled sweetly at her son before thanking Spencer once more and leaving.

Spencer turned to Henry, setting his bag down on the floor next to him. "So what do you want to do now, Henry?"

Henry made a cute little pout that Spencer figured was his thinking face. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Alright. But first, why don't we eat dinner?" Spencer told Henry as the both of them walked towards the kitchen. "Your mom said she made you Chicken nuggets."

Henry scrunched up his face, his facial expression filled with distaste. "No, no, no, Uncle Spence! Chicken nuggets are for little kids! I'm a big boy now, remember?"

Spencer looked at Henry strangely, kneeling so that they were both the same height. "But Henry, even big boys eat chicken nuggets. Take Uncle Derek for example. He still eats chicken nuggets, only the ones he eat are shaped like animals."

"Mhm-mhm." Henry shook his head, crossing his arms and looking up at Spencer. "I don't want chicken nuggets. I want big-boy food."

"Um, alright." Spencer scratched his head and opened up the refrigerator, shocked to see that nothing else was cooked or prepared to eat. There were only the chicken nuggets JJ had prepared, a bunch of raw meats, vegetables, juice, and eggs. "Uh, Henry. There's nothing here to eat. Your mom only cooked you chicken nuggets."

"Well then cook something else." Henry said thoughtfully.

Spencer felt himself begin to panic. He never actually cooked a real meal before. Whenever the team came back from a case, he usually ate take out or Chinese food. As for the foods he kept in his fridge and cabinets... well, they were either pre-made or microwavable.

"Uh, well...What would you like me to cook?" Spencer tried not to make the fear in his voice evident.

He watched as Henry's eyes lit up, immediately feeling his heart begin to swell. "Spaghetti." he said, happily.

"Spaghetti..." Spencer trailed off, wondering if and how he was supposed to cook it. He looked at his godson's face, the happy and excited expression he loved on it. He immediately knew that Henry had him under his spell. "Alright, alright. We'll try spaghetti."

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed, running around the kitchen happily.

"Yay..." Spencer mimicked quietly. _How the heck was he supposed to do this?_

* * *

 _"Okay... So I how do I turn this thing on?"_ Spencer thought to himself, playing with the little knobs of the stove. _"Am I supposed to turn this? Wait- wait. NO! Wrong button!"_

Spencer turned towards Henry who was watching him eagerly from the table. "Hey, Henry. How about those chicken nuggets instead? Don't wanna make them feel left out, you know?" he asked, hoping that Henry would spare him and finally agree to eat the dinner his mother made for him.

"Uncle Spennnnceeee! You said you would make spaghetti!"

"Okay, okay! We'll have spaghetti!" Spencer exclaimed, turning towards the stove once more. He toyed with the knobs, poking the metal on top of the stove before pulling his hand away quickly.

He blew on the finger that had touched the hot metal, glaring at the stove. "Curse this stupid little thing." he mumbled quietly, turning towards Henry to make sure he hadn't hear him curse the stove.

* * *

It took Spencer almost half an hour to figure out how to get the stove to work. After he completed the task of turning on the stove, he was soon faced with a new challenge: Cooking the Pasta.

Spencer walked towards one of the many cupboards and cabinets JJ had in her kitchen, looking for any type of pasta that would suffice in making an edible meal of spaghetti.

After rummaging through the drawers and cabinets of the kitchen, he had finally found a pack of hard noodles that he supposedly had to boil.

Putting water into a pot and letting it sit on the stove, Spencer waited for it to begin to boil. Once he saw the water begin to bubble and boil a little bit, Spencer moved towards the pot and held the bag of un-cooked pasta over it.

He looked at the bag of pasta with curiosity. Was he supposed to but the pasta in one by one? Did he have to put the whole bag of pasta in it? Or did he have to break each piece of pasta and then put it into the pot?

Looking at the bag of pasta he held in his hand and then over to the pot filled with boiling water, Spencer took a single noodle out of the pasta bag and placed it carefully into the pot...before eventually dropping the whole bag of pasta into it.

He jumped and yelped around the kitchen in pain when the hot water flew out of the pot and onto Spencer's hands from when he dropped all of the noodles into the pot.

Blowing on the burnt parts of his finger and hands, he slowly moved towards the evil pot of death once more, carefully placing the cap on it before running and taking temporary refuge behind the couch, not aware of his godson laughing at the fact that his Uncle Spence didn't know how to cook.

* * *

Spencer looked through the cabinet for any type of tomato sauce he could use for the spaghetti. After finding an un-opened jar of Ragu, he moved towards the stove once more and took out another pot.

The pot filled with pasta was currently sitting on top of the opposite end of the counter, Spencer too afraid to go near it. After letting it boil for about ten more minutes, he finally turned of the stove, took out all of the water, and placed the pot of pasta as far away from him as possible.

He didn't want to be anywhere near the tiny pot of death even if it killed him.

Turning on the stove once more, Spencer opened up the jar of tomato sauce and slowly poured it into the pot, him being extremely careful as to not have the tomato sauce end up flying out of the pot much like the water he had boiled previously did.

Letting the tomato sauce warm up for a bit, Spencer moved towards the refrigerator and looked for any type of sausage and meat that looked as though it belonged in spaghetti.

After finding what he needed, he slowly cut it up and dropped it in the pot, mixing it up with the tomato sauce.

When the sauce looked pretty much like the way all tomato sauce on a plate of Spaghetti was supposed to look, Spencer let the sauce cool down for a bit before dipping his finger in it to taste it.

He let the flavor of the sauce he had made sit on his tongue before he made an effort to actually taste it. Once he did though, he immediately regretted it and frantically spit the gooey sauce out of his mouth.

Spencer ran towards the sink and rinsed his mouth out with water, reaching over to get the jar of Ragu he had used to look at it.

Spencer searched the little jar frantically, finally finding what he was looking for in no more than a second. Spencer opened his mouth in shock. _Best by February 8, 2009._

The dang sauce had expired 6 years ago.

* * *

"Alright, Henry. Eat up." Spencer said as he sat down next to Henry at the dining table.

Because the Spaghetti sauce had already been expired and was the only Spaghetti sauce the left, Spencer had no choice but to use ketchup instead, thankfully checking the expiration date first.

Henry looked at the partly burned-partly undercooked gooey pasta with chunky ketchup and sausage bits. He looked at Spencer who was watching him eagerly, probably eager to see whether he liked what he had spent so much time cooking.

Henry looked at Spencer. "Where's the spaghetti?"

Spencer chuckled and pointed at it. "It's right here, Henry."

His godson looked back at the abomination sitting a-top one of his favorite plastic plates. "This is the Spaghetti?" He pointed at it, a look of confusion and disbelief on his face.

Spencer nodded. "Yes, Henry. It is."

Henry looked back at the Spaghetti once more, before looking at his Uncle Spence. "... _Can I have chicken nuggets instead?"_

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you guys think that I should continue to post the rest of chapters on this story, or just post them as their own one-shot?**


	2. Oh, Baby

**A/N: So I should probably say that JJ and Will left for their date at around 3 PM, and won't be back home until around 11. I'm going to try to fit all these chapters together to make it seem like it all happened in one day though. The chapters that aren't happening in the same day will not have a " _Part -", so that's how you'll know._**

 ** _***_ Disclaimer- I don't own any of the quotes and brands used in this story, let alone the show "Criminal Minds". All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"Oh Baby..."- Actors, authors, and random people._

 _Part Two_

Spencer watched his godson as he stared at the movie screen, dumbstruck. The child was obviously bored out of his mind, his eyes staring lazily at the screen of the TV, mouth opened slightly as some drool dripped out.

Spencer could've sworn he saw Henry's eyes begin to roll back as if he were trying to fight off the incredible urge to fall asleep. This confused him though. For starters, it was only 4 o'clock . Henry would usually fall asleep at around 8:30 at night.

That and the fact that Spencer believed he put on one of the most interesting documentaries for Henry to watch. He was almost positive that Henry would come to love it much like he did. Spencer had put on a documentary on quantum physics, the documentary called exactly that: "Quantum Physics".

When Spencer saw Henry's head begin to move forward, Henry looking like he was about to fall face-first onto the floor, he decided to pause the documentary for him to watch later instead.

He moved down the couch and beside Henry where he was currently sitting on the floor, the child looking like he was about to pass out.

Spencer tapped him. "Henry?" No response. "Henry"

Suddenly, Henry's eyes snapped open. "Quantum Physics: Study of behavior of matter and energy at the molecular, atomic, and nuclear microscopic levels." He said in a monotone-like voice.

Spencer stared at Henry in amazement. Was this really happening? He could've sworn that today was one of the best days ever. Maybe Henry would succeed as his protégé. Spencer was already beginning to fantasize about his godson's future and what he'd be doing.

He moved closer towards Henry and took his hands in his. "Henry! Henry, say that again!"

Henry looked at Spencer with a look of confusion. "Say what?"

"What you said about 2.5 minutes ago. The one you said about quantum physics!" He urged.

"Huh?"

"...Never mind..." Spencer said, giving up.

The two sat down on the floor, an awkward silence filling the "crevices" of the air.

Suddenly, Henry spoke. "Uncle Spence?" he asked quietly, looking curiously at Spencer.

Spencer turned his head towards him. "Huh?"

"Where do babies come from?" Henry asked the question so innocently, pure curiosity in his voice.

Spencer didn't exactly think much of Henry's question since it was coming out of an eight-year olds' mouth, and not a 3 year olds'. He did, though, want to know what made his godson ask the question. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know where the baby mommy will have comes from." he answered.

Spencer nodded. _Fair enough._ "Well Henry, first why don't you tell me where you think babies come from."

"Okay" Henry exclaimed, nodding excitedly. "Well, first, mommy and daddy have to be together for a very long time and love each other very much-"

'Okay. _It's not as bad as I thought...'_ Spencer told himself.

"- and then when they get _married,_ the priest gives mommy a magical ring with tiny hidden babies inside."

 _'Woah...okay, never mind...'_

"And then when mommy and daddy want the baby, mommy rubs the magic ring and the baby flies into her tummy."

' _Um...well, that's not exactly how it goes...'_

"And then when it's time to give birth to the baby, she forces it out of her belly button, just like she forces the bad guys to let the good people go!"

' _Where did he get that from?'_

"So mommy pushes the baby out of her belly button. All GOOD AND HARD!"

 _'Wow...that took a turn for the worst.'_

"But if mommy doesn't like the baby anymore, then she'll just send the baby to jail with the bad guys so they can stay there forever. Then, mommy and daddy will get married again and the priest will give them a new ring so they can have another baby!"

 _'OKAY!'_

"Um, Henry..." Spencer said, sounding uneasy. "That isn't exactly how it works..."

"What?" Henry exclaimed, looking at Spencer with big, wide eyes. He put his hands on his face. "So I've been living a lie!"

"Uh...pretty much. Where did you get that anyway?" Spencer asked Henry.

"Uncle Derek."

 _'Of Course...'_ "Well, Henry, I can understand the part where the baby is made...sort of...but did he really tell you that babies get sent to jail when the mommy doesn't like them?" He asked him.

Henry shook his head. "No. I just made that up", he admitted.

"Huh, well as for what Uncle Derek told you, his whole explanation is pretty illogical and makes no sense. I mean, you would think that he'd know how the process works already. I mean, everyone knows that Derek likes to fu-" Spencer looked back at Henry who was staring at him curiously, urging him to continue.

Spencer began to feel the heat rise up in his cheeks from almost slipping out a word that no 8-year old should know until they were about 20. Well, to him at least.

"Fu-dge his ice cream..." He said at the last minute.

"Huh?"

"Fudge...as in Chocolate fudge...Putting chocolate fudge on your ice cream..." Spencer said, trying to back up his statement.

"Um, okay..."

"Yeah. Uh, hey Henry? Why don't we give Uncle Derek a call instead. Maybe he'll tell you the real way babies are made instead." Spencer said, trying to change the subject.

 _'That way, not only will we I be able to get back at Derek for insulting my "Tardis" boxers. It'll also be him who'll have to face the rath of JJ and not me when she finds out who told her 8 year-old son how babies are made.'_

"Well then let's call him up right now, Henry. It is the weekend after all. Take your time. Take all your precious little time..." Spencer told him, an evil gleam in his eyes as he reached forward to get his phone and dial Derek Morgan's number.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so I did not make up the thing with the tiny babies inside of the wedding ring. I actually found it on yahoo answers when I was looking for funny ways kids think babies are made. Though I did change it and kind of put it in my own words, all credit goes to the person who wrote that comment or said it.**

 **As for the "Oh Baby..." quote, there were just too many famous people, and people in general, who said it. That pretty much explains why I decided to write it like that.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you've got any ideas for the next chapters or even suggestions, do tell me! I love reading your reviews! Thank you!**


	3. (Part one) Time Transformed to Space

**A/N: Please disregard what I said in the previous chapter where I wrote that I would try to connect the chapters so that they all happened on the same day. The previous two chapters both happened on the same day, and this chapter and the one after it will be on another day.**

 **I would also like to thank " _Jean-Moddalle_ " and " _ahowell1993_ " for leaving the idea of Hotch being forced to take cooking classes and Spencer taking the boys to the Smithsonian in the reviews. I absolutely loved your ideas. Thank you so much!**

 **To "lexjl"- I absolutely love your idea! Thank you for writing it in the reviews as well :)**

 *****Disclaimer- I do not own any of the quotes, brands, art work, or items used in this story, let alone the show "Criminal Minds". All credit goes to their rightful owner(s).**

* * *

 _"Real museums are places where Time is transformed into Space." -Orhan Pamuk, 'The Museum of Innocence'_

 _Part One_

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as his brother Sean waited for him by the door. "Sean, is this really necessary? Seriously, this whole thing is ridiculous."

"Man up, Aaron. It's not a big deal. The lady's will dig it." Sean said, chuckling as Hotch walked out of the room and into the hallway of his house.

"Really now?" Hotch said, his stoic expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah. I think it's cute." Sean said, looking over the baby-pink cooking apron he had magically convinced Hotch to wear.

He'd been trying to get Hotch to join him in cooking classes, Sean noticing that he'd pretty much been giving Jack Chinese take-out or Pizza for dinner every night. Sure, it was every child's dream to be able to eat junk food and get chubby with his dad, but it wasn't exactly very healthy as well.

"Somebody, please remind me why I even agreed to take cooking classes with you." Hotch said, looking anxiously at the ceiling.

"Because you love your son." Sean responded, smirking at his older brother's annoyed expression. "And by the way, I don't need cooking classes. You do."

"Yeah, well is it too late for me to back out?" He asked.

"Heck yeah, it is." Sean responded. "Plus you already called Spencer. He said JJ let him bring Henry along too, so Jack will be fine. Oh, and he's on his way now."

"Fine." Hotch rolled his eyes. "But must I really wear the apron." Hotch asked, looking at the apron in disgust.

"Yes, you must. Here, why don't we ask Jack what he thinks about the apron?" Sean called Jack out from out of his room. "Hey bud, what do you think about your dad and that apron?"

Jack stared at his father in confusion, probably wondering how Sean got him to wear it as well. After about a moment of silence, Jack spoke. "He looks like a princess." He said, running down stairs at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Sean couldn't contain his laughter as he laughed at the older sibling. "He said you looked like a princess. Your 10 year-old son said you looked like a princess!" He said in between laughs.

 _"Shut up."_

The two brothers walked down the stairs to where Spencer stood with Henry and Jack. The two boys were chatting excitedly over something Spencer had told them.

"Reid." Hotch nodded in 'hello'.

"Hi Hotch." Spencer waved. "And Sean", he added.

The two brothers moved towards the door. "Thank you for doing this, Reid. I should be home by around 5-"

"9" Sean corrected.

Hotch sighed. "9. Please take care of the boys. Henry, I heard your mom said you can sleep over?"

"Yes, Uncle Hotch!" The eight year old excitedly.

Aaron smiled at his enthusiasm.

After saying their goodbyes, Hotch reluctantly walked out the door, Sean behind him, and to their cooking class.

Spencer turned towards the boys and ushered them towards the door. "Shall we go as well?" He asked.

"Yes!" The two boys exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright then." Spencer said as he opened the door. "Off to the Smithsonian."

* * *

Spencer watched as the two boys ran up to the next exhibit. They were currently looking at the art work, the boys looking at each painting and picture in fascination.

They ended up in front of one of Eastman Johnson's famous paintings: The Girl I Left Behind me.

Henry turned towards Spencer. "The lady in the picture looks like Aunt Garcia."

Spencer looked back at the painting in front of him. He had seen it many of times, but never actually thought about it that way. "Actually, you're kind of right Henry." He commented.

Jack tapped Spencer lightly. "Why does she look sad?"

"Well Jack, Eastman Johnson thought about a soldier's wife standing on the hill where the soldier left her. It's kind of like when your dad has to leave you behind when we get called onto cases." Spencer explained, surprised by the simplicity of his explanation. That was definitely a first.

"You're right." Jack agreed.

Henry tapped Spencer as well. "Can you tell us more, Uncle Spence?"

Spencer looked at the two boys as they watched him excitedly, them waiting to here more about the painting they had been looking at. Spencer smiled softly at them both. He liked it when people wanted to know more about something, especially when they asked him about it.

He nodded and began to speak, a feeling of happiness and excitement bubbling up inside him. He like the feeling.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

* * *

"Ah!" Aaron shot Sean a glare as the oil he was unsuccessfully trying to cook an omelette in flew out of the pan.

Sean simply laughed at his older brother. They had been there for almost 4 hours, Hotch not being able to properly cook anything. "Calm down, Aaron. Just rinse off your hand and start over.

Hotch reluctantly left his spot in front of the heated stove and towards the sink, rinsing out the hand that the oil had landed on.

He turned his head at the sound of women giggling behind him. Giving the women a questioning look, the ladies just shook it off and continued on with their business.

Aaron walked back to where Sean was standing, looking back at the women one last time before turning back.

Sean leaned towards Hotch. "See, Aaron. I told you the ladies would love it."

Aaron looked at Sean for about a second before flinging some of the oil out of the heated pan so that it'd hit Sean's bare arm.

"Ow! Aaron! What the heck?!" Sean said, rubbing his arm in pain.

Hotch simply ignored the whines and complaints of his younger brother, secretly smiling at how Sean had quickly become the center of attention to all the other women instead of him.

 _'Serves you right_.' Aaron said to himself, picking up a new egg and attempting to make a proper omelette once more. Hotch shook his head, cracking the egg on the edge of the table. _'You know what they say. Three times' a charm.'_

* * *

Spencer walked beside two over-joyed little boys down the street and towards his car where they'd be riding home. They had spent the rest of the day looking at different paintings, before moving onto the the building where the "Natural History" part of the museum was located.

Each boy held an animal figurine that Spencer had bought them in the gift shop back at the Museum. Both boys seemed happy and content with what they had gotten, so Spencer was pretty happy as well.

The day had gone great, though he was very tired. They visited most of the exhibits in the museum, Spencer spurting out different facts on pretty much everything her saw.

The boys didn't seem to mind, seeming like they were actually interested in all the their Uncle Spence had said, eagerly asking to know more.

Spencer lead Jack and Henry to the car and drove them both back to Hotch's house. If there was one thing he learned from today, it was that you can learn anything from anyone, no matter how old they were.

He learned from Henry that even little boys had ideas and something to say about anything and everything they saw. From Jack, he learned that you couldn't go wrong with buying discounted items in gift shops.

Yup, today was a good day. And Spencer couldn't wait to spend the rest of it with his two favorite little boys back at Hotch's house.

* * *

 **A/N: If you've got any suggestions or ideas, please put them in the reviews. I love reading what you guys think or have to say.**


	4. (Part Two) Create with The Heart

**A/N: I just wanted to say that this is part two of the chapter before this one. It isn't as good, but at least it's something. If any of you have any ideas or suggestions for up-coming chapters, please leave them in the reviews. I'll make sure to acknowledge you in the next chapter(s). Thank you!**

 *****Disclaimer- I do not own any of the products, items, quotes, or the show "Criminal Minds" and it's characters. All credit goes to their rightful owner(s).**

* * *

 _"Create with the heart, build with the mind." -Criss Jami, 'Killosophy'_

Part _Two_

Later on in the day, Spencer, Jack, and Henry sat at the coffee table in front of the TV. Spencer was seated comfortably on the couch reading a book, and Jack and Henry were seated on the floor, drawing and coloring pictures using Jack's crayons.

Henry was currently drawing a picture of what looked like a flying squirrel, while Jack was busy doodling the members of his father's team in the BAU.

Once Henry had finished drawing his picture, he quickly got a new sheet of paper of started a new one. Drawing a stick figure with no features or face, only the arms and legs, Henry looked up at Spencer and tapped him in the leg with a crayon.

Spencer lowered his book that he was pretty much finished with, giving his godson a questioning gaze. Henry looked at him with big eyes, the same ones he looked at him with when he had asked Spencer how babies were made a couple of months before.

"Uncle Spence", Henry began, setting the crayon back on top of the coffee table to give his god-father his full attention. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Spencer looked at Henry, looking confused and slightly taken back. The only one he could ever be able to call his girlfriend was Maeve, but she was dead. He still didn't feel as comfortable talking about her, and he didn't exactly want to tell his god-son how she was brutally murdered.

Thinking about what he would say and how he could properly word it, Spencer responded after he found the right words to say. "No, Henry. Not at the moment."

Henry looked up at the ceiling, trying to find something else to ask. His eyes scanned the area above them, him finally coming up with something. He looked at Spencer once more. "If you had one, what would she look like?"

This had apparently peaked Jack's interest as well, him setting aside his crayons to listen to Henry and Spencer's conversation.

Spencer closed his book and set it down beside him, crossing his legs and putting on a thinking face. The funny thing was that he actually seemed to be thinking about it.

"I don't really know, Henry. Maybe long, wavy brown hair?" Spencer answered.

Henry nodded and took a brown crayon from the mini pile beside him, quickly drawing an oval-looking circle with a black crayon, before drawing curly noodles around it.

"Would she be strong like Uncle Derek?'', Jack asked Spencer.

Spencer nodded his head slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe a little."

Jack smiled and took a crayon from the pile as well, drawing little bumps on both arms of the stick-figure.

Henry looked at Jack and smiled, looking back at Spencer after. "If she is strong like Uncle Derek, will she be colorful like Aunt Garcia?"

"Maybe." Spencer said, taking a crayon from the pile as well. "But she might also like wearing sweater vests. Maybe even camisole pants as well." He drew on an ugly-looking sweater vest on top of the stick-figure, adding black pants to it as well.

Jack and Henry scrunched up their noses, trying to hold in the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Oh, and she'll also be very smart, and like reading all books and documentaries on theories and all things scientific." Spencer added, drawing square-shaped glasses on the figure's empty face. He added tiny books all over the paper as well.

"She has to be very tall too." Henry said, making the legs on the figure longer. Much longer than they should be.

"Maybe she likes animals." Jack said, drawing a tiny pig next to the feet of "Spencer's girlfriend."

"She probably likes drinking coffee too." Spencer drew a tiny coffee mug inside of one of its empty hands.

By now, the not-so-tiny figure Henry had drawn looked like a line with squiggles, lines, and a mixture of random colors around it, disregarding the untouched- pig next to it.

Spencer looked at the drawing the three of them had made. Although it wasn't as nice or looked as good as it could, Spencer loved it.

It was their version of the perfect girlfriend for him, and if he was totally honest, he would say that it really was.

Smart, strong, loves animals and coffee, dresses the same, and was tall. It might've been too perfect, but it was all good with Spencer.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to love someone and for them to love him. Sometimes, he really wished that he could have someone for himself who loved and accepted him the way that he was.

Looking up at Jack and Henry who were smiling at him, Spencer gave them a quick smile before looking back at the drawing in his hands.

The drawing wasn't picture-perfect, but it was close enough. And maybe, just maybe, Spencer would be lucky enough to end up with someone similar to the picture he held in front of him.

And then he'd have Jack and Henry to thank for that.

* * *

 **A/N: If you can tell me what you think about it in the reviews, that would be great!**


	5. Good Communication

**A/N: Yay to the first chapter of 2016! This is short little chapter. I don't think its' that good, but you can't blame me as it is currently 2 in the morning and I'm half-a sleep. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 *****Disclaimer- I do not own the show "Criminal Minds", let alone the quote used below. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _''Good communication is less about saying what you mean, and more about defining what you say.'' -Kelli Jae Baeli, ISO_

Spencer sat on the plush couch, re-reading a book on Physics in Aaron Hotchner's apartment. Hotch had to stay at the office late for an important meeting, and Jessica was out of town, resulting in Hotch asking the young genius to baby-sit his son for him while he was gone.

Spencer, who always loved spending time with Henry and Jack, agreed immediately, going straight to Hotch's apartment after work to look over the little boy.

"Spencer!" Jack came running towards him from the hall.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Can I ask you something?" Jack looked up at him with shy eyes.

Staring at Spencer in such an innocent way, he nodded and lead him to the couch. "Sure, bud. What is it?"

Jack hopped onto the couch next to Spencer, clasping his hands together and staring at them. "Um...well, uh." Jack looked back at Spencer, before jumping off of the couch and running back into the hall. "Never mind!"

"Jack!" Spencer run after the little boy. "Hold on a minute! Why did you run away? What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Jack stopped running and turned back around. Spencer walked towards him, kneeling so that he was the same height as the little boy.

Jack shook his head, looking back down. "Its' embarrassing."

"It's alright, Jack." Spencer smiled softly. "You can tell me anything."

He looked at Reid, his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Really." Spencer put his hand out for Jack to it.

The little boy looked up at the ceiling as if he were in deep thought, before nodding and putting his hand in Spencer's.

Together, the two of them sat back down on the couch. "So what is it that you'd like to tell me, Jack?"

"Well...there's this girl at school. I really like her, but I don't know what to say to her." He looked down at the ground, ashamed.

Spencer was in awe. Was Jack Hotchner seriously asking him for advice on a girl?

"Uh, Jack. I appreciate you asking me about this, but how come you didn't ask Uncle Morgan instead?"

Jack looked up at Spencer. "Well, since you know a lot of things, I thought you might know what I should do."

Spencer smiled at Jack, nodding his head. He liked that answer.

Taking a deep breath and thinking about what he would say, Spencer moved closer to Jack. He had never been in an actual relationship before, and new almost nothing about the opposite sex, but Spencer intended on telling him what he thought was right.

"First of all Jack, I think that you should just be yourself. Don't try to impress her. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then you shouldn't waste your time trying to get her to like you when she really doesn't like you for who you are."

"Be myself," Jack said to himself, nodding softly. "What else, Spencer?"

Spencer looked down, thinking of something else. "Jack...if you like someone, don't wait for the right moment to tell them that you do. Because if you don't, then that moment might never come. And if it doesn't, then that person will never know how you feel."

He thought about Maeve, and how he never got to tell her how he really felt about her. Spencer wanted to tell her at the right time, and to him, the right time was when they first met. Low and behold, the first time the two truly met...was their last. He didn't want something like that to happen to Jack.

Even if it was just a small crush, he didn't want Jack to go through the same thing. "When you see her at school, Jack, make sure to tell her how you really feel. Who knows? Maybe she'll like you back."

Jack's eyes grew wide, a smile growing on his face. "You really think so?"

Spencer shook his head, smiling back at him. "No, Jack. _I know so."_

Jack looked at Spencer his eyes shining with happiness. "Thanks, Spencer!"

"Any time, Jack," Spencer said. "Any time."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! If you have any suggestions or ideas, you can leave them in the reviews as well :D**


End file.
